Vanguard Pokemon
by AiAsura0099
Summary: The crossover says Asura Cryin but it should be pokemon but I couldn't find the category so I'm going with Asura Cryin, but inside contains Pokemon stuff. Disclaimer! I don't own CFV or Pokemon!


Hello, everyone! This is a new story! First, I don't know how this will go but my first one-shot was a bit lame but let's see if I can do better in this story. And now, I'm also sorry for the lame title, might change it if I find a more worthy title but let's start this story while we're at it!

Normal POV

Ash, Iris, Dawn and Cilan were walking in the forest when they heard some sounds coming from the lake nearby.

" Did you hear that?" Ash ask

" Yeah, I did." Iris replied

" Is someone there?" Dawn said

" Let's go see." Cilan said

They headed into the bushes and saw four figures by the lake.

" Brother! Stay still!"

" I'm fine!"

" Hey! Don't move!"

" Hey, jerk! Help us out here!"

" Hmph."

" You little..."

" Calm down, you two."

" I said don't move!"

" Yes, ma'am..."

" Seems like that boy is injured. We should go help." Cilan said

" Okay."

They came out of the bushes and the four got a fright.

" Oh. It's just people..." A blue haired boy said

" We thought it was some wild pokemon." A boy with spiky black hair said

" We heard you guys talking about something and seeing your friend injured, we kind of guessed the commotion." Dawn said

" And just nice, I'm a connoisseur and I also happen to have some medicine. Would you guys mind if I help him?" Cilan ask

" Well, sure..." A lavender haired girl said

" By the way, my name's Ash and this is my buddy, Pikachu." Ash introduced

" Pika, pika~"

" My name's Dawn and this is Piplup." Dawn introduced

" Piplup!"

" My name's Iris, and this is Axew!" Iris said

" Axew!"

" And my name's Cilan, like I said, I'm a Connossieur, well I'm training to be one but my skills are still on that level." Cilan said

" I'm training to become a Pokemon Master!" Ash said

" I'm training to become a Dragon Master!" Iris said

" And I'm training to become a Pokemon Coordinator. So... What are your names?" Dawn ask

" My name is Aichi Sendou."

" My name is Misaki Tokura."

" Kamui Katsuragi!"

" Hmph."

" Hey! Just introduce yourself already!" Kamui said

" Toshiki Kai."

" He's a bit heartless but once you get to know him, he's a really nice guy." Aichi said

" As if." Kamui said

" Hmph."

" Well, he's an interesting guy..." Dawn said

" Yeah..." Iris said

" How did you get injured anyway?" Ash ask

" Oh, I was walking and accidentally tripped over a wild pokemon and got into a tough time." Aichi replied

" Tough time indeed." Misaki said

" But what are you guys doing here?" Kamui ask

" Oh, we're heading to a nearby boat where I'm going to ride the boat to Johto. I'm going to go and get the Wallace Cup Ribbon." Dawn replied

" The Wallace Cup? I heard Wallace travels everywhere." Misaki said

" Yeah. And that's why I'm going to go to Johto to get the Wallace Cup Ribbon this time." Dawn said

" Good luck at that. It isn't easy." Kamui said

" Huh?"

" I got the ribbon over here." Misaki said

She showed the blue ribbon to Dawn.

" Wow! You got the Wallace Cup Ribbon! And that's means, you're quite strong!" Dawn said

" Wasn't easy but I pulled it off." Misaki said

" Hey, why don't you challenge me to a battle? I'm sure if I experience a pokemon battle with you, I might be able to gain some lessons before the Wallace Cup starts." Dawn said

" Well..."

Misaki looked over to Aichi as he nodded.

" Alright. But only once, I'm sure you have a boat to catch soon." Misaki said

" Great!"

" And your treatment is done. How do you feel?" Cilan ask

" Feels better. Thank you, Cilan-san." Aichi said

" You're welcome."

They moved to one side since the battle was about to start.

" Alright then. Which pokemon should I use?" Dawn said

She started to look through her pokeballs when she finally picked one.

" Alright! Pachirisu, come on out!" Dawn said

Pachirisu came out of its pokeball.

" So who are you going to use?" Dawn ask

" Me? Well... Since I can't hold back on you, let's use this one! Go, Chandelure!" Misaki said

" A Chandelure?" Iris said

" Let's see..." Ash said

He took out his pokedex.

_" Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon and the evolved form of Lampent. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents."_

" She's going with a Ghost and Fire type against an Electric type? Now that weird." Cilan said

" And begin!" Cilan said

" Chandelure, use Ember!"

" Dodge it, Pachirisu! And then use Spark!" Danw said

Pachirisu jumped and then sent out its attack.

" You alright? Now, use Fire Spin!" Misaki said

Chandelure flew up and sent out the fire spin on Pachirisu.

" Are you okay, Pachirisu? Use Discharge!" Dawn said

" Uh oh! Get down!" Ash said

He pushed the others' heads down as Pachirisu sent out a discharge of electricity around the spectators instead of the opponent.

" Now's our chance! Hypnotize!" Misaki said

Chandelure moved in front of Pachirisu and hypnotize it to sleep.

" Pachirisu!"

" Let's finish it! Inferno!" Misaki said

Chandelure fired out the inferno of flames as Pachirisu was defeated.

" Pachirisu is unable to battle, and the winner is Chandelure!" Cilan announced

" You did great, Pachirisu. Return." Dawn said

" Come back and get some rest, Chandelure. Good job. Return." Misaki said

The two shook hands for the great game.

" You're not bad." Misaki said

" You too." Dawn said

" Great job, Misaki-san!" Kamui said

" Thank you."

" You did great, Dawn. That was a fierce fight." Ash said

" Yeah, thanks. She was quite powerful." Dawn said

" Hey! I know! Why don't we challenge the last three since we've already started already?" Cilan ask

" Great idea! Is it alright with you guys?" Iris ask

" No problem." Aichi replied

" Great! Thank you!"

" Then I'm up next! Who wants to challenge me?" Cilan ask

" The Great Kamui will go up!" Kamui said

" Alright then."

They stood opposite each other.

" Now let's see... You're up, Pansage!" Cilan said

Pansage came out of its pokeball.

" Then... I'm going to use this guy! Go, Heatmor!" Kamui said

" A Heatmor?" Dawn said

She took out her pokedex.

_" Heatmor, the Anteater Pokemon. Possessing a fire that burns internally, Heatmor breathes fire through a hole in its tail."_

" A fire type..." Iris said

" Cilan has to be careful." Ash said

" And begin!" Misaki said

" Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Cilan said

" Doge it and use Tackle!" Kamui said

Heatmor tackled Pansage after dodging its attack.

" Pansage! Use Bite!" Cilan said

Pansage managed to bite Heatmor as Heatmor shook it off.

" Heatmor, use Flame Burst!" Kamui said

The flames hit Pansage and it dealt major damage.

" Pansage, are you alright?! Use Solar Beam!" Cilan said

Pansage shot its Solar Beam.

" Heatmor! Take it head on with your Inferno!" Kamui said

Heatmor fired the Inferno and Solar Beam was countered and Pansage was defeated.

" Pansage is unable to battle and the winner is Heatmor!" Misaki announced

" You were great, Pansage. Just rest now." Cilan said and returned Pansage to its pokeball

" Thanks, Heatmor. You were great! Now you can come back and get some rest." Kamui said, he returned Heatmor back into the pokeball

" Next is me, right? So who's going to challenge me?" Iris ask

" I'll go." Kai said

" Remember what we promised, Kai." Kamui said

" Hmph."

Ash and the others blinked.

_" Promised?"_

" Alright. Your turn, Dragonite!" Iris said

Dragonite roared fiercely.

" Go, Beartic!" Kai said

Beartic also roared.

" You know, I thought Kai would pick a dragon when he came here. I mean, he aleays fights with dragons against me." Kamui said

" Agreed. It's weird that he picked a Beartic too." Misaki said

" But it somehow... Fits his personality... Sometimes..." Aichi said

" Agreed..."

" Ice is a Dragon's worse enemy!" Iris said

" Axew!"

" And begin!" Cilan said

" Beartic, use Sheer Cold!" Kai said

" Dodge it, Dragonite!" Iris said

But Dragonite ignored her and headed straight on the attack.

" What's wrong with that Dragonite?" Kamui ask

" He doesn't listen to Iris for some reason..." Ash replied

" Dragonite! Use Flamethrower!" Iris said

But Dragonite didn't listen again and used Thunder Punch instead.

" Beartic, counter it with Icicle Crash!" Kai said

The icicles hit Dragonite as it crashed down to the ground.

" Dragonite!"

" Finish it off with Ice Punch!" Kai said

Dragonite was defeated from the Ice Punch.

" Dragonite is unable to battle and the winner is Beartic!" Cilantro announced

" Talk about heartless..." Kamui said

" Well, that's Kai-kun for you." Aichi said

" Dragonite, return. Why won't you listen to me?" Iris said

" Beartic, return. You should consider Dragonite's feelings and get to know him better, otherwise, he will never listen to you." Kai said

" Huh? Well, thanks for the advice." Iris said

" Hmph."

" And finally, it's my turn! So I'm going up against Aichi, right?" Ash ask

" Yeah. Let's go." Aichi said

" Is your arm going to be alright?" Kamui ask

" Yeah. I can still use it, don't worry." Aichi replied

He walked to the opposite of Ash. But then... A blue glow appeared in his eyes before disappearing.

" Did you just see that, buddy?" Ash ask

" Pika?"

" Maybe it's just our imagination... But do you want to fight him?" Ash ask

" Pika!"

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulders and got ready for battle.

" I'm using Pikachu so what's your pokemon?" Ash ask

" I'm going to use her. Come on out... Mew!" Aichi said

" What?!"

" Pika?!"

Mew came out of the pokeball.

" A Mew?! But it's rarely seen in these places!" Iris exclaimed

" So that's a legendary pokemon... Mew..." Dawn said

She took out her pokedex.

_" Mew, because of its ability to be able learn every move, it is believed by many scientists to be an ancestor of Pokemon."_

" Woah. An ancestor of Pokemon..." Dawn said

" This is the first time I'm seeing a Mew, in the flesh!" Cilan said

" Can we start now?" Kamui ask

" Oh, right! And begin!" Cilan said

" Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash said

" Pika!"

" Mew! Dodge it!" Aichi said

Mew flew up higher before Pikachu could hit.

" Use Aura Sphere!" Aichi said

The blue sphere was shot.

" Dodge it!" Ash said

" Double Team!" Aichi said

Mew was now splitting and lots of Mew were everywhere.

" Use Psybeam!" Aichi said

The beams all shot Pikachu as Mew went back to normal.

" Pikachu! In that smoke, come out using Volt Tackle!" Ash said

" Pika!"

Pikachu ran out with the volt of electricity surrounding him.

" Mew, use Protect!" Aichi said

The green barrier formed and Pikachu's attack didn't go through.

" Mew, use Aurora Wave!" Aichi said

" Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash said

The two attacks formed as they fired it and they got hit as the others waited for the smoke to clear. When it finally cleared, Pikachu was defeated.

" Pikachu!"

" Pikachu is unable to battle and the winner is Mew!" Cilan said

" Pikachu... You alright, buddy?" Ash ask

" Pika..."

Pikachu returned to Ash's shoulder.

" Nice battle, Ash." Aichi said

" Yeah, but you were more powerful." Ash said

" Not really. I was just lucky. But your Pikachu was really strong." Aichi said

" He's my best buddy and we've been through a lot together." Ash said

" I see. I guess the same goes for my Mew." Aichi said

" Mew~"

" And Pikachu always stays on my shoulders, he doesn't like to go into his pokeball. What about Mew?" Ash ask

" You can say that she's almost like Pikachu but she still rests inside the pokeball when she wants to." Aichi replied

" Great battle, Brother!" Kamui said

" Thank you, Kamui-kun." Aichi said

" We should go now. I remember that Dawn still needs to take the boat to Johto, right?" Misaki ask

" Oh my! I almost forgot! Let's go!" Dawn said

" You can follow us if you want." Ash said

" That's nice. Okay, we'll follow you guys." Aichi said

" Great! Now let's run!" Iris said

They ran to the boat as it departed with Dawn to Johto.

" Bye, guys! Maybe we'll meet again some time!" Dawn waved

" Yeah! And we'll see you then, Dawn!" Ash waved

" Now then, let's go back to Cynthia's manor to have dinner and rest. Shall we?" Cilan ask

" Well, okay. We also need to contact some people too anyway." Aichi said

" Then let's go!" Ash said

" Mew!"

" Pika!"

They headed back to Cynthia's manor as they had a meal and Aichi began to call the people he was talking about.

" Aichi-kun! Hello!" A red haired man said

" Ren-san! Hello! It's been some time.

" Mew~"

" Long time no see too, Mew!" Ren said

" So what are you planning to do now?" Aichi ask

" Well... Asaka, Tetsu and... I forgot his name but... We're planning to come and see you and we have transport so maybe we'll see you tomorrow there!" Ren replied

" By tomorrow? I see that you're going by air then." Aichi said

" Yeah! We can fly here by tomorrow and see you! So... I need to go. Before Tetsu gets cranky... Right? Bye bye!" Ren said

" Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow then." Aichi said

" Mew~"

" Bye bye, Mew! Bye, Aichi-kun!" Ren said

" Yeah."

The screen turned off as Aichi sighed.

_" When will we ever be able to find a way to go back home?"_ Aichi thought

He sighed and headed back to the table.

" So how are they?" Misaki ask

" The usual..." Aichi sighed

" He never changes does he?" Kamui said

" Ren..." Kai sighed

" Our friends will be coming over here tomorrow quite quickly and better be ready for a huge commotion tomorrow morning." Misaki said

" Why?" Ash ask

" Trust me, it's better to be ready than be frightened tomorrow." Kamui replied

" Okay..."

They headed to bed after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Look forward to the next chapter! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


End file.
